The Story Of Us
by Inevitable.Alex.Vause
Summary: A Vauseman Love Story...Simples. Warning...Explicit content I Do Not Own OITNB or any of the characters portrayed in this story...no copyright intended.
1. Thinking Out Loud

We have just made love a mere few hours ago. It was tender and sweet, much different than every time before. It wasn't rushed by any means. It was everything that I always thought it would amount to and so much more. Afterwards, we held each other. Something that used to be very ancient to me. Sounds a bit strange I know but I was never the type of girl to want to hold someone after. Somehow with her, there is never a time when I want to let her go.

My past still haunts me, and she knows it. My past is part hers as well. It was one of hurt and anguish and one that I hope that we can both someday put behind us. We talk to each other about our fears now. It is a daily occurrence and we listen to what each other has to say. The "L" word is a totally new concept for me but I after years of being so closed, am finally getting the hang of what that word really means. When the words have all been said and exhaustion has begun to take over, we hold on for dear life and solidify in each other just what it means to be together.

I am the strong one, or rather I always thought myself to be. I am finding out really quickly, when it comes to love I am still learning. There is that dreaded "L" word again, not my strong point at all but as I said…I am learning. This concept of love and caring is not new to me. The fact that I would go to the ends of the earth and hurl myself off of it to protect this amazing girl that is lying next to me is.

We engage in what she calls "our heart to hearts". Which really to me just means spending extra time with her and pouring out everything that fears me and everything that doesn't. I'm getting better, I don't cry as much anymore. I was never much of a crier in the first place, but somehow when she shattered my walls, the dam broke right along with them. Some days I am strong and some days I am weak, but she doesn't care…either way she will hold me if I need it and vice versa.

There are days when I am hard to settle and all she has to do is lay her soft lips on mine. I am convinced those lips are magic because instantly in the moment I feel all of my fears and anxieties melt away. There are nights like tonight when we make love and it's as if the whole world disappears and it is just her and me.

We are often times quite a disaster…a beautiful one. She can't hold on when I am bringing her to the brink, and I pride myself that I can hold on as long as she needs me to. I feel that I am becoming more sensitive to her touch though, which to me only means it is a matter of time before the blonde can render me helpless with just the sweet sound of her voice or that look in her eyes that I know is meant for only me. We make each other come undone in the most amazing of ways. It is always gentle, often times slow and then when the inevitable happens, we hold each other tight against our bare skin and put the pieces back together again.

I have found that she is very impatient. It is something that I learned the very first time we made love. I don't mind it not at all but there are times where I just would like to explore the entirety of her body with my lips and she completely dissolves before I even get the chance. She says it is a curse. I find it to be one of her many enduring talents.

I love her.

I have spent the last hour watching her as she soundly sleeps. She was exhausted, not just from our earlier activities but from the piles of work that she has had to catch up on. Her new business is strong, one that brings in a great deal of satisfaction to her, and money as well. The money is not of importance to either of us, but it is nice to know that we are earning it honestly for a change. I have gone back to school. A decision that took no convincing at all to make. I am good at writing and thought with her suggestions that I would maybe try to obtain an English Degree or something along those lines so that I could try to make something of myself. I am a good person. I always knew that I was, even when I wasn't acting or treating myself as so, I knew I was still in there somewhere. I have just figured out that I am a better me when I am with her.

She is currently turned away from me, pressed firmly against my body. We are still naked. In fact it is pretty rare that we sleep in clothes anymore. Even when we go to bed to do nothing but hold each other and sleep, we still sleep bare and allow the heat of each other's body to keep us warm. It is crazy actually, the way that our bodies have become perfectly in tuned with each other's since that very first touch. I still can't get my mind off of the volts of electricity that surged through me when her hand first came in contact with my cheek. I can't help but smile at the thought. It is just all very strange really. It is almost as if we were in fact part of a puzzle that has been waiting a lifetime to be put together. Corny as it may seem, those are my thoughts.

I chance another glance her way, I know she needs her sleep, as do I. We are both on an emotional roller coaster of our own in this journey we all call life. There are things that we wish to pursue, things we wish to accomplish and things we wish to solidify but time right now just is not our friend. We are so busy, separately lately that coming together even in times like this are becoming more and rarer. It's tough and it's achingly painful at times, but we know that we are going to be okay. We are not in this alone anymore, we have each other and we are in it together.

I'm rambling in my head as I stare down at her. The cream colored down is draped just below her waist, displaying the most perfectly toned body I have ever seen. I have an arm placed just above her head so that I can run my fingers lightly through her hair. My other arm is just above the edge of the comforter on her silky bare skin. My fingers are flat against where her navel sits and I can feel her breath slightly moving my hand up and down.

I really want to kiss her. I am convinced now that I could spend the rest of my life doing so, however, our new schedules will refuse to allow it. Right here in this moment though, that is all that I can think about doing. I am already pressed as close to her as I can get, but I still don't feel as if I am close enough. I can never be close enough.

I have to be sneaky when I make my move, because the first kiss could wake her. I don't want to disturb the peaceful slumber that she has drifted off into just yet. I lean down I want my lips to come in contact with her skin now. A slight graze, and my lips immediately melt against her soft bare shoulder. Then another soft kiss, this time a little further to the left. Her breathing is not changing. I may actually get away with this.

Another kiss a little higher up, then another…my kisses remain gentle against her as I start to paint the soft pale skin in front of me. I am close to her neck now as I adjust my body just enough to reach more of her. She stirs just a tiny bit when I remove my arm from around her waist. I halt my movement just a moment to make sure that she have not woken up yet. I quick count to 10 with my eyes closed reveal that she hasn't and I smile. Maybe a one that is a little too devious but hey, it is still a smile.

I take a deep breath, and inhale the scent that is coming off of her skin. It is my favorite perfume, MK Jasmine, to be exact. I let the smell permeate my senses for mere seconds longer before I remember the task that I wish to complete.

I want to get back to work now, I need this. I want this. Not just for me but for her as well. I use my now free hand to carefully remove her hair from her neck so that I have more skin to work with. I lightly graze my fingers across her neck causing the tiniest of moans to release from her mouth. I won't lie…her subtle sexy noises could dissolve me in no time at all if I wasn't too busy trying to show her how much I love you.

Another kiss, this time in the space where her and neck meet. She inhales deeply allowing for her shoulder to rise a tiny bit. I think I have been found out. I created a tickle on her skin. I see can goose bumps as they start to rise. This only causes me to smile again.

I am dissolving myself with each touch of her skin. I have to forget about the heat that is already starting to build intensely between my legs if I want to continue on with my exploration of her body. I rub my thighs together just enough to create a friction. This thankfully allows me some more time to continue on with her.

I open my mouth just slightly and let my tongue make an appearance. I lick a line up her neck and then leave open mouth kisses on the trail my tongue has just left. I love the taste of her skin. Coconut body wash and the smell of my MK on her makes it that much better. I take a deep inhale near her hair now…it smells so sweet. It's that new Enchanted Midnight Shampoo that you wanted but you refused to spend the $45 on it. Well babe, I did and you were happy. That smile on your face was worth every penny.

Everything about her is invading my senses now and is making it so hard for me to concentrate. I know that if I just slip my hand in between my legs to relieve the pressure even just the slightest that I know I will be able to make it through this, but I won't…this is about loving her and only her.

I take a deep breath and suppress the moan that I have been holding in. I could seriously just take her right now, but I won't. Come on, show your strength. A soft kiss just under her earlobe and then my open mouth over it to lightly suck. She moans again and then gasps out my name. The most beautiful sound I think I have ever heard. I remove my mouth and then look at her. Gorgeous eyes are still closed but she has changed the position of her body to where her back is now flat on the bed.

I look up, her lips are pursed and I can see that her breathing is speeding. I know at this moment that if I was too slowly slip my fingers down to her folds I would be met with an amazing warm sticky surprise. I say her name, barely a whisper, but enough for her to hear me. I ask her to please open her eyes as I change my position as well. I move my body to hover over hers. My hair is falling on the sides of my cheeks and causing a tickle on her skin. Wide blue eyes are open now. They just now illuminate a darker shade, than her always fascinating color. I see her smile, and I smile back before I lower my body down on top of her. My lips are next now hovering barely an inch above, waiting for what I know is coming. She lifts her body up and contact is made. A soft, loving, tango of lips and tongue.

"Pi..." I break away, her name almost breathlessly tumbling from my lips, before her mouth is connected to mine again.

She bring her arms around to sit against my lower back, she are tickling the skin there. I have to reach my hand back to grasp one of hers and bring it to the front because if I don't I will lose it. She knows all too well that there is a special spot on my lower back. That spot that when touched by her can drive me completely insane. She enjoys using that to her advantage at times.

I shake my head to try to get myself to focus again. I take our clasped hands and tangle our fingers together, firmly but not too tightly. I want to start on my exploration again, but I know with her awake now it is going to be a bit more of a challenge.

I ask her nicely to please take her hands and place them under her head. She gives me that look. The ones that only a bit questioning but completely of trust. I explain to her that I am in no way trying to tease her. I just want my chance to taste every inch of her skin. She bring her hips up against mine to let me feel that she is already soaked and right then I want to just give in and make her come undone. But I won't. I want to love her…all of her right now.

I lean down again, another firm but gentle kiss to her lips once she has done what I have asked. I thank her for trusting me enough to let me do this to her, and then whisper an I Love You against her now slightly open lips. She smiles and it's the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

I start to move my kisses up to graze her nose, the bridge and then her forehead. I come back down, running my lips across each cheek and then a soft graze upon her lips once more. It is me that smiles this time. I look up to catch her eyes and her head is lulled back slightly and eyes that were open are once again closed.

I ask her to please look at me. I want her to watch as I love her. She adjusts the pillows enough under her head to be able to prop up so that she can see me better. I feel as her as she begins to open her legs. My body slowly starts to fall into the space that has now been created for me. I lick my lips, to keep them moist, and then I continue on. I run kisses and then my tongue lightly down the front of her neck, then softly repeat my motions on each side. She gasps again and her body is making little movements beneath me. I am having a really hard time trying to keep my own arousal at bay but I will, because again this is all for her.

I lock eyes with her and another smile starts to take over my lips. I tell her again how much I love her and I start to place kisses and tiny licks along her collar bone. I know it is hard for her to stay still and to keep her hands stationary but I tell her how much I appreciate her letting me love her this way. I also thank her for trusting me.

My kisses continue on near each of her armpits and then halfway down each of her sides. I kiss the open mouth trail back up again, starting on her right side and curve in so that I can lick down the defined space between her breasts. I hear her gasp my name and I am pretty sure that her name just escaped from my mouth as well.

I slowly leave open mouth kisses on the same trail coming back up and I can feel her lower half come in contact with mine. My lips pull away from hers and my head jolts up as I moan out. I look up at her and she has that smile on her face again. She knows exactly what she is doing to me, but in return I know exactly what I am doing to her.

She tries to move one of her hands. She is telling me that she needs to touch me. That she wants to feel the reaction that all of this is giving me. Believe me, I want to let her but if I let her snake her soft hands between us, I will be a goner. I just can't have that happen right now. I want to do this for you. I want to explore every inch of her perfect body with my lips. I want her to feel how much I love her and I want it to linger on her body for days. I am not always good with words, but in this moment with her, my message is being received.

I continue on…trying so hard to not pay attention to the pool of wetness between my legs. I could say this over and over that this is for her, when although in reality I know it is for us. It's been us for a while now…the most beautiful and amazing while in my whole life.

I look down, her right breast is in front of me and I am kissing every inch of the perfectly round mound. Her nipple is hard and standing at full attention. I can't help it. I take it into my warm mouth and suckle it ever so lightly before letting it go and placing a soft kiss on the top of it. I repeat my motions, this time with the left side. She is writhing beneath me. I tell her I've got her and that I will never let her go. I thank her again for trusting me to take care of her in such an intimate way. Another soft kiss in between her breasts and I move my body downward.

I can tell she is becoming so impatient by the movements of her body. I tell her that I can smell her and that it is the sweetest most exotic scent that has ever filled my senses. It is intoxicating and all I want to do is bury my tongue within her opening. I want to cum so that I can taste her, but I won't because I want to bring her so far to the edge that she begs for me.

And besides, I am not done kissing her yet.

I start to lick and lightly kiss along the underside of her breasts. God I love the taste of her skin. The smell and the taste of her just draws me in that much more. I am so strong, but so weak when it comes to her.

Continuing downward, I can keep eye contact with her now. I am getting close to where I know she need me and I am trying hard to not tease her. I have to stop for a second and rub my thighs together once more. I can feel the wetness starting to smear between my inner thighs. I reassure her again that I am not teasing her, that I really just want to taste every inch of her.

Open mouth kisses continue, down her right side curving towards her stomach. Now to her left side and back in. I've reached her navel now. I dip my tongue inside lightly and swirl it around before kissing it gently. I'm going further down now. Her scent is even more defined now and I feel as if I am going to cum before I get a chance to finish my amazing journey. I moan out her name again and then gasp when her hips come up and bump into me.

She thinks it's funny, I can tell by the look on her face. I smile too because she knows by the look on my face that I am pretty close to letting go, and I know by the look on hers that you already has let go a few times. I silently laugh because she is so impatient and that is probably one of the most adorable things about her.

My kisses start to become a little firmer now, but still so gentle against her skin. I'm watching every slight opening of her mouth, every rise and fall of her chest. I'm watching as her hands are slowly starting to creep out from under her head and they are moving to the side to grasp our new sheets. I give her a playful glare because she better not rip them…they were spendy. She just stares back with her darkened eyes and grips them tighter. When I lay my chin upon the space under her navel, her hips come up again and I realize that if I want to make it through this in a less messy state I better keep moving.

A soft gentle kiss on the top of her mound. She smells absolutely amazing. I am rethinking the whole not sticking my tongue inside of her now thing because honestly all I want is the taste of her on my lips, and inside of my mouth. However, I am going to be strong…I set out to love every inch of her body and that is exactly what I am going to keep doing.

I keep my eyes on her, I am right there, I kiss the outer area of her left fold and I swear I almost came, in fact I am pretty sure I am dripping now. Another shake of my head to return the focus to her. Slowly I trail open mouth kisses down her inner thigh, calf and back up again. I repeat my movements, this time making sure that my lips bump ever so slightly into her sensitive nerve. I'm kissing her right fold now, this time getting a bit of her wonderful juices on my lips.

I think again about slipping my hand down between my legs to rub tight circles around my own nerve as I continue to kiss her. I am aching so badly now. But, I know I will be done for afterwards, that is just not an option for me right now. Especially when I have other plans as soon as I have finished this around her body trip.

Her hands are tightening on the sheets and there is a puddle between her legs. I know she has already came a few times but she have yet to tell me to stop, so I continue on. Another kiss on her right fold then downward on her inner right thigh, calf and back up again.

I love you, I say it twice, louder than a whisper but soft and gentle before kissing down the entirety of the rest of the skin on both of her legs. I think of kissing my way back up and meeting at her soft lips, but I can't wait that long, I need to feel her against me. I move my body to the side of her now, making sure that my fingers trickle lightly up her skin. I make sure that I graze her skin softly with my fingernails, what I don't leave any marks. She is writhing again, but more than before. I know exactly what she wants, because it is the same thing that I need right now.

I stop everything that I am doing at the moment and ask her to please turn to face me. She does as I ask and I have the biggest smile on my face. I am not always good with my words but there are some things that I really want to say to her right now. For a moment I falter and say nothing.

I move my arms to wrap around her neck and she slowly moves to settle on top of me. I can feel her lower half pressed against mine and I moan her name softly. I tangle my fingers in her silky blonde hair and bring her lips down to meet mine. Our kiss is hungry but gentle, full of want but soft…full of need but with so much love. I pull away first, she takes my breath away. The smile on her face is her silent victory. She can simply dissolve me with a kiss, and she knows it. Another kiss just as amazing as the first, then another, each time I am the one needing air. She goes back in for another but I shake my head with a smile. She looks at me a little confused but its okay, I think I now have the courage that I need to say a few things.

I tell her how much I love her, and how happy she makes me. I tell her how she makes me want to be a better person. I tell her how life before her meant nothing compared to what life means to me now. I explain to her how she helps me cope with a less than perfect past and how I wish to be the person that protects her and makes her feel safe. I tell her how she has shown me what real love feels like and how amazing it is to wake up to her every morning and go to bed with her every night. I tell her how my heart skips beats when she enters the room and how I long to have her close to me again when she is not near.

Tears are shed. It takes me a moment to realize that they are my own. But I am not a crier. Except when it comes to her.

She takes her hands and puts them on my cheeks. She is leaning down now. Her lips are right above mine, but she stops. I know she is about to say something. She has that look on her face.

"I love you too Alex. Now will you make love to me again please?"

_**Author Notes…**_

_**Haven't decided whether to continue this or not. **_

_**Please Review**_


	2. To Make You Feel My Love

My skin is sweaty. Seems like the normal these days when she is pressed up against me. It is crazy really the way we sleep tangled amongst each other. It is often times hard to tell where her body begins and mine ends. We meld together, this perfect blend of soft skin.

It wasn't always this way. It took us some time and even took us doing time for that matter to get to where we are right now. It took us both years of growing up and harsh words and even harsher decisions to end up right back in each other's arms.

I wouldn't change a thing, even in the beginning. It is kind of strange for me to even say that. Our past is not one of just pleasantries, it is one of hurt along with many tears. I realize now though, that every step whether it was good or bad, was necessary in order to get us here to this moment. There is a song about a broken road that I heard not too long ago that pretty much summed it up for me. It was a broken road that we built together that ultimately paved the way for us to end up stronger in each other's arms.

It might sound crazy. I look at the clock and it is 3 am and maybe I am just a bit around the bend, but I am pretty sure that when I have fully rested from our earlier marathon or loveathon as I so cutely love to call it, I will feel exactly the same. I love her, with everything that I am and everything that I ever will be…she is my person. I know that without any doubts now.

I thought when I left her the first time in the City of Love no doubt, that I would be able to live without her. I said goodbye, told her I couldn't be her girlfriend anymore and I walked away…never looking back. At least as far as she knew. I checked up on her from time to time, through unofficial channels of course. I couldn't let her see how much I missed her smile, or was still completely and absolutely in love with her. I couldn't let her see that walking away from her, especially at her most vulnerable state, crushed me to no end. I still carry that with me. It has been almost a full decade since that day and I still live with the regret of walking out on the one person that I ever felt truly loved me.

Flash forward, her arms cradle me. I am still and will probably always be her little spoon, except on the very rare occasion that she falls asleep before me. It is on those occasions, and those only that I can manage the upper hand.

She is sleeping soundly at this moment. I love to watch her sleep. She is on her side facing me and her legs are tangled in mine. It is at night that she is most vulnerable, I figured this out when we first gave us another chance. She sleeps close, pressed to me as firmly as she can get. Her legs intertwined with mine and our arms connected. She never used to fall to her slumber this way. She was always the protector, always the one that did the holding, but now we are equals. We protect each other, we hold on to each other, and we love each other to no end.

She has this saying.

_How long is a piece of string?_

At first I thought it to be one of her crazy, quirky questions but the meaning behind it made me melt. My answer was always the same.

_What damn string?_

The answer that came out of her mouth was actually one of the sweetest things that I have ever heard her say to me.

_Pipes, a piece of string can be endless, which is the same as my love for you._

The sweeter side started to rear its beautiful head in the very early stages of our first time together, but the second time around has proved her to be quite the poet or a master of great words…so to speak. She wants to be a writer. Something that I always felt she had the knack for. She is great with the spoken word, but when she writes she is flawless.

She loves post it notes, yes my formerly always strong, never weak girlfriend is practically in love with the little pieces of paper that come is various shapes, sizes and colors. It is funny actually, some of her best writings are written with elegance on the various pads that she has lying around our house. There are countless of them that are written for me that align a wall in our bedroom. I shift a bit to my left so that I can stare adoringly at that very work of art.

Looking over the many pieces of paper, I realize just how romantic she is.

_My heart loves you._

I think is probably my favorite. It is actually one of the first things she ever said to me, other than _Hey, Laura Ingalls Wilder._ I have nabbed myself a comedian and I couldn't be more proud. I smile at the thought and turn back towards her.

She is quite a sight for sore eyes. I scan over her face and another smile creeps up on my lips. Her brows are a bit furrowed, but not in an alarming manner. She is probably trying to solve some Calculus problem in her sleep again…seems to be a new type of dream for her. I however, would consider that a nightmare…math was never my strong point. She knows this and she still leaves little equations laying around on her post it's for me to try to figure out. The latest one has me stunned.

_L = A + P (10 x Infinity)_

My attention is pulled away when I feel the bed move slightly. She has turned her body even more towards me and has tighten her body's grip around mine. I smile, knowing that in my arms she is the safest she has ever felt. I remember the night that she whispered that to me, I remember the tears that we both shed and the love we made afterwards.

"I can hear you thinking."

The bed shifts again but this time when I look down, my eyes meet hers.

I lean in for a kiss and she meets me halfway. It's romantic and loving and laced with something else…want.

I lean in a bit firmer than before and harden our kiss. My body is already failing me. I can feel my senses going into overload as they often do when I am pressed against my taller better half.

"Al…" My words fail me in the best way possible when she moves to nip and slightly pull at my bottom lip. I'm now rendered speechless.

The devious smile that she is sporting at the moment tells me that she has completed her intended task. I can't help the eye roll that ensues, because honestly her antics never cease…not that I particularly want them too. They are a part of her, a big part I might add. I would never wish to change anything about her.

I can feel her trying to get the upper hand now. It is a rare occurrence that I top her, and this is going to be one of those times. I lean down and bring my lips to her ears. A small kiss on her lobe.

"Relax baby." I tell her, creating a small moan from her lips.

She moves in to kiss my lips again, but I turn a bit to the left and she gets me on the cheek. She gives me her playful smirk and then lets me move to straddle her hips. We are already without clothing, so as soon as I settle against her skin I can feel the heat of her center radiating up to mine. I throw my head back and place my hands flat against her abdomen. The feeling of being this close to her is almost enough to throw me over the edge at this very moment.

My hips start to move back and forth as I bare down onto her to create an even pressure against where I know she needs it right now. I can smell her arousal, or maybe it's mine, I swear that we have blended in every way that we could have. The sweet intoxication of my skin against hers and the wetness forming between our legs, is causing me to lose my composure quickly.

She's moaning my name, a beautiful breathless sound that I have come to know. It is that sound alone that can make my heart soar. The sound that lets me know that I am doing all of the right things to make her feel my love.

I lean down, connecting our lips again as I move my center against her skin. I am sure that our wetness is combining and creating quite a mess on our skin but I don't care. Feeling her in this way, pressed against each other in the way we are right now, to me is so amazing. Our bodies move in tandem in this perfect rhythm. Back and forth with a circle of the hips and then a little more pressure brings us both that much closer.

I can hear my name coming in pants and breathless moans. I am pretty sure that she can hear hers falling from mine as well, if the little smirks that she has managed on her lips gives anything away. I manage a small smile in return but it quickly ceases when I feel myself starting to let go.

She feels this, she knows my body more than I believe I do. She reaches her hands up, she knows I love to hold on to her when I am about to release for her. I tangle our fingers together tightly and she holds on as well. We are both on the brink and ready to fall off.

I connect our lips again, this time harder and with more want. Tongues battle now as our openings pulse and drip. A hard jerk of her hips and our lips disconnect. My name tumbles from her lips at the exact moment hers fall from mine.

Our cum mixes together into a large sticky sweet puddle, as our bodies continue to move together. I can feel she is about to let go again so I kiss her harder and hold her tighter. Her body raises against mine again and I feel another surge of warm wetness between us.

Minutes later we are still holding on tight, clinging to each other because we never want to let go. We are still connected, still kissing. Hard, wanting kisses, now turn into much softer ones. Our bodies are coming down now. Hearts beat a little slower and breathing is now returning to normal.

"I love you Al." My tone on the quiet side and laced with sleepiness.

"I love you too Pipes." Hers of confidence and of being wide awake.

She loves to hold me afterwards, it is my favorite part of being with her. Her arms are strong, but the way she holds me is most gentle. She circles them around me and I can't help but melt...and to fall into a deep peaceful slumber.

Please Review

Keep Going?


	3. Making Memories Of Us

I've had my reservations about traveling. The last time we boarded a plane together for a beautiful destination, didn't end quite like I had hoped. Paris, the trip of a lifetime, turned into a lonely flight home and a trip to the cemetery. Not exactly my idea of a welcome home.

My hesitance for traveling again faded as soon as her beautiful blues handed me the destination pamphlet. It is a place we traveled to in the past. It was our most favorite vacation spot. Although, we actually only visited it the one time, we vowed to return again. Over a decade later, and we are finally making good on that promise to each other.

We left New York a daunting 17 hours ago. You would think that being such a frequent flyer as I had been in the past I would be a pro by now. Truth is, flying is not my strong suit. I have many times found myself in a cold and clammy state with obviously no way of escaping the floating hunk of metal. We've had a couple of layovers that really have not been that bad, especially with her by my side. She keeps my grounded, and my nerves bearable. I would be lost without her in so many ways.

She is starring out of the window. I can't handle the window seat. She on the other hand loves to watch the clouds flow through the wings of the aircraft. She says it makes her feel free to be so close to such beauty. I believe the freeness she is feeling is coming from the consumption of the endless amounts of alcohol that the kind flight attendants here in first class have offered her.

I look down, our fingers are tangled together, as they are most of the time. Her skin is soft against mine. The way our fingers meld together as if they were formed to only hold on to each other. Her fingers begin to grip me tighter, and a smile is beginning to splay across her gorgeous face. I know what this means. We are finally beginning to descend on our chosen destination.

Cambodia.

I have booked us a suite at the Raffles Hotel which is the finest of hotels. It is where we stayed the first time that we visited this little slice of paradise. As soon as we step out of the car that has brought us to this wonderful place, our bags are taken from us and put onto a brass trolley. They are then wheeled into the hotel for us. We are then given a warm damp towel to wipe our hands with and the blonde and I then bow our heads to say thank you.

The Raffles Hotel really does have every comfort available. Massages at this beautiful hotel are complimentary, they also have spas to relax in, a spacious swimming pool, which I am hoping will not be occupied and a particular cute blonde will join me in a little skinny dip later. I give her a once over as we take a look at the pool and she immediately shakes her head…I guess we can scratch that daring idea. I guess the sauna will have to do. Everyone gets naked in there.

Her hand slips into mine as we make our way up to our hotel suite. I melt each and every time that she touches me. Its as if she is fire and I am ice or the other way around. I have to be strong right now. We are headed up in this elevator and we are alone, but all I can think of is being between those gorgeous legs of hers. I already know once we reach the bedroom, we will not be emerging for a while.

As soon as we get through the door of our suite, I am against the door. I use to be the aggressor or the instigator so to speak. I believe that the tables have turned, or at least I will let her think that they have. I am stronger than her in most areas, but I have to admit when she has her lips against that special spot on my neck, I am rendered helpless.

Her lips leave my neck and begin to descend along the length of my collarbone and then back up again to finally capture my lips. Our kiss is gentle, but already laced with so much want. I can feel my legs starting to become weak in between them is not fairing so well either. I am soaked for lack of a better word. I can smell my arousal as the thin summer dress and my barely there string bikini makes it hard to hide my state of ecstasy at the moment.

Her fingertips begin to skim my sides and I am convinced that if she doesn't put her magical fingers to work elsewhere I am literally going to blow. Shes teasing me, with every bit of strength that she can muster up at this very moment she is going to withhold what I need the most…pressure down below. She is using her thigh to slowly skim the sides of my inner leg but she is not going up high enough to make it count. She is very aware of this. She smiles against my lips to confirm my suspicions.

I know she is waiting for me to beg. She loves when I do that for her. Most times I oblige her, but tonight I will hold out for a while, even though my body is silently calling me an idiot. She could bring me to the brink and over the edge so quickly if I let her. For now, I will just continue to let her tease me. What she doesn't realize is that when it is my turn to explore her body…there will be no room for impatience on her part.

"Pip…" I embarrassingly stop midway through saying her name when her mouth moves back up to the spot on my neck. A tiny nip and I swear the pool between my legs just became Olympic sized.

I want to say something, but all attempts of that get cut off when her lips are on mine once again. I am panting now, and gasping for air every chance I get. She is driving me crazy in the best of ways.

She's got me. Her lips gliding across my damp, slightly parted ones. Before I can take my next breath, her tongue slips in the little space that I have left for her. I moan at the pleasurable intrusion which causes her to deepen our kiss. I moan again. I am becoming weak. My knees are shaking and I feel as if I am going to collapse.

"I've got you baby." She whispers in my ear right before I feel her arms come around my waist to help me stay balanced.

While her lips are away I use this time to take in a deep breath. I open my eyes, realizing that they had been closed for a time. When i make a scan of her face, I find that she is smiling so beautifully. My lips turn up as well. I've never known a smile so contagious.

She is so much to me wrapped up in this little blonde package. She's everything I have ever wanted, every wonderful emotion and feeling that I have ever felt, and everything that I have ever needed. This trip was sort of our way of forgetting the hurt in the past and building a new and exciting future together.

She's continuing on with her teasing me now. Her hands are on my sides and she is using her fingertips to trace little words. _I love you, _is most easy for me to make out. She melts me with her touches and her subtle way of bringing out all of my feelings. I could cum now and it would be mind blowing but I want to wait, I want us to fall apart together.

"Piper.' It comes out more as a whimper. A lame attempt at letting her know that I am already so close.

This is quite embarrassing. She has barely touched me and yet I am already on the brink.

"Alex." She says back in a bit of a mocking tone.

She is not going to let me fall that easily. She is going to try to draw this out.

She's releasing me from the door now, and pulling me towards the bed. I take a look at our luggage that holds our clothes for the week and wonder if we really needed to pack anything at all. We were supposed to be sightseeing today. This is such a beautiful part of the world, yet the only piece of paradise I wish to explore right now is ushering me to the middle of the mattress.

She doesn't follow soon after. Instead she stands in front of me slowly removing her yellow sundress and the thong she was wearing underneath. Her skin is glowing a bit from the heat outside, or it could be just because I am just that hot. I silently chuckle because of course I think I am pretty funny.

She takes a look at me. I am still in my black sundress and my now ruined new pair of underwear. Her eyes stay locked on mine and I know exactly what she is waiting for. I slowly make my way to my shaking knees. I grab the edge of my dress and bring it over my head, releasing my already sweating skin that was trapped underneath. My hands drop down to my panties, but I am stopped.

"Let me." She's on her hands and knees now, crawling her way to where I am.

I sit on the bed now and her fingers are hooked around the waistband. They are off of my hips and discarded pretty quickly.

"Someone is a little impatient." I joke, making her send me a playful glare.

Her glare doesn't last long though. I watch her as her eyes close and her mouth opens slightly. She inhales deeply, smelling that sweetness that is already radiating my senses. It is not a defined smell. It is something much deeper than that. A scent that I can only describe as...purely US.

If I want any chance at all of making this last, I have got to continue to breathe. Which is actually a hard thing to do when she is now straddling my hips and baring down her center in the exact spot that I need her to be.

"Fuck." It flies out as clear as could be. This often times is the only word that I can manage when she is working her magic all over my body. It is also the word that lets her know that she is in the right place and doing all of the right things.

She moves her hips back and forth as she continues to straddle me. She has moved her body down just enough to provide a little more pressure in the space between my legs. I'm using all of the strength I have right now to watch her. My hands fly to her hips to help her movements. Her hands are on her breasts squeezing and pawing lightly as her nipples visibly become harder.

She's moving faster now. Her sensitive nerve pressing into mine, causing me to throw my head back and thrust upward against her.

"Ale…" She is close. I can hear it in her voice.

I can feel our juices all over me. With every movement more and more wetness coats my inner thighs and slips into my opening. I am panting and moaning her name, doing everything I can to hold on.

"Pi…" One of her hands leaves her breast and slips between us. When two of her fingers start to circle my sensitive bundle of nerves I scream out and hold on tight.

The force of my orgasm causes me to shake against her. Moments later, I hear my name fall from her lips as we spill over together. I can feel as her cum drips from her opening towards mine and it is enough to cause my body to be wracked with yet another jolt of ecstasy.

Her body calms before mine and she collapses against me. Her arms wrap around me and hold me tight as I ride out wave after wave of pleasure. Her lips are on my neck now, kissing me lightly as they make their way up to my ear.

"I love you Alex." She whispers as she continues to hold me.

It was minutes later before the shaking ceased and my breathing became somewhat normal again. She moves her body. We are lying on our sides, face to face just taking in the sight of each other. Our fingers are tangled together and we are smiling. I see as a tear falls from her face but I don't wipe it away. There is no need to, it doesn't fall because of sadness, and in fact it falls because of the opposite. She is happy.

We lay in this space, tangled together for an hour before we decide that it is in our best interest to eat something besides each other. We call room service and dine on some of their best dishes, consisting of noodles, vegetables and fruits. After stuffing ourselves full, we lay out something to wear for the day but then decide that being locked behind the doors of this hotel room sounds much more intriguing.

We spend the rest of the afternoon and evening dissolving each other in the best of ways. She attempts a few more times to top me, but I quickly regain the little bit of control that I have and make her come undone. She comes hard and faster than she ever has before. She's weak after that last one and I can't think of anything better to do than to hold her in my arms as she drifts asleep.

I lay awake for a while, watching as her bare chest moves up and down with each breath. I watch as she moves just enough to cuddle into me more. Her arms tighten around me and then release just enough so that I know she is finally resting peacefully. I move towards her, and place a hand above her head so that I can play with her blonde strands. My other hand moves to the small of her back where I trace out familiar words that I only say to her.

I lean up, just enough to place a single kiss on her eye lid. My lips meet wetness there, but it's not hers. I realize after a brief moment that the tear has fallen from my eyes. There is no need to comfort me though, I am not in a state of distress. In fact, as with her it is the opposite.

I am finally happy.

_**Author Notes **_

_**Piper's Pov in Cambodia. **_

_**Please Review**_


	4. Kiss Me

Cambodia…

I remember our first visit here like it was yesterday. In fact I can probably remember every detail of every moment with the love of my life and not even have to do a whole lot of thinking at all. She is always with me. Invading my every thought, my every dream and every scent that I have. The scent part probably comes from the fact that she is eating some type of Khmer noodle dish that I know she is quite enjoying just by the look on her face. A foodgasm is what she so joyfully calls it on many occasions.

The first time we came here was short but it was a nice trip. I remember we didn't get to enjoy much of the culture and the atmosphere here because of Alex's work but i do remember the smell of the air around me and it was just as beautiful then as it is right now. I take a sniff and then look over at Alex. The raven haired girl that is stuffing her face full of noodles is still quite pleasing on my eyes even over a decade later.

Today we are going to sightsee, we have decided to leave the comfortable bed for a few hours and enjoy the wonderful places and things that this place has to offer. I have been looking non stop through the brochures and have been admiring the beauty that is tucked inside of the photographs. I want to see them all. There is also one particular place I will be visiting with my love that I am pretty sure she will find amusing once she figures out my plan for us once we get there.

"Alex, can we go and see the rice fields now?" I have been tugging on her arm for the better part of five minutes for her to finally give in to my request.

"Seriously, you want to see rice? I think I have some on my plate."

She continues to chew while she starts to jokingly look under her noodles for some rice. I laugh at her antics as I lock our arms together and begin to pull her up so that we start to make it towards our next destination.

It doesn't take us long before we are surrounded by fields of beautiful green. I am convinced that the rice fields in Cambodia should be considered one of the 7 wonders of the world. To me they are breathtaking. I tend to find beauty in subtle things, while Alex on the other hand is finding it a bit harder to appreciate the atmosphere around her.

But she won't for long.

"Tell me again why you wanted to see this?" She looks around with her nose turned up and her lips curled.

I don't answer her. I just lead her to a secluded area where there is a humongous tree that stands away from the bulk of the rice field. I look around. There are people around us, but they are too busy tending to their daily chore to really care about how I am going to make this next part her most favorite memory of this trip.

She stands to the left of the tree with her nose still turned up just slightly, just watching the workers in the go about their daily business. She is more of a city type of girl, but I am about to change a fraction of that. I continue to watch her for a moment longer before I slip behind her and bring my arms to circle around her waist. I lay my chin on her shoulder, just long enough to hear her sigh, before I begin an intricate line of soft kisses from her right shoulder to the back of her neck.

I hear as she sighs once again, this time much deeper than the first. A loud moan escapes next and I am pretty sure that when my eyes leave her body I will be met with that of a stranger working in the field. I look up just to appease my suspicions. A nice man tending the fields gives me a knowing look and a little smile. I return a smile back but I don't stop what I am doing…this is really about to happen.

"Pip…" A breathless gasp solidifies that I am on the right track.

I remove my arms from around her waist and put them at her sides. We are still standing but she is starting to sway just enough for me to realize that her body is reacting to the little things that I am doing to her.

"Pipes." A moan this time is my reassurance that she is enjoying my touch.

I smile and I move myself to stand in front of her now. Her lips do not hold their usual smirk. Instead her mouth is slightly parted begging for some attention. Her eyes are closed and I smile. She looks absolutely beautiful and she is right now completely at my mercy. Not many people have been able to get the gorgeous Alex Vause into a predicament such as I have her in right at this moment, and I am enjoying every moment of it.

I gasp at the perfection in front of me. It does not go unnoticed, and soon her eyes are open and her hands are on me. If I don't act quickly, she will gain the upper hand.

I can see that she wants to say something, maybe a protest or some smartass comment but I move in hastily and place my lips on hers to silence whatever it was that was threatening to escape. Her lips are soft and a bit moist from the swipe of her tongue that occurred mere moments before. I savor the taste of her and that is almost enough to make me give a little control away to her, but not just yet. My lips slowly begin to move on top of hers tasting and gently tugging at the bits of her flesh that I can get a hold of.

Her arms are around me now, gripping at my bra strap from the outside of my sundress. Her fingers are skilled. I have known that for many years now, but the quick work she makes of my bra through the fabric of my dress is pretty astonishing. I pull my lips away from hers just to catch a glimpse of that knowing smirk that I felt creeping up on her face.

A few seconds later and she doesn't disappoint.

No words are spoken, just a few more glances before our lips are attached again, this time in a more passionate and loving exchange. I feel her mouth begin to part against my own and soon our tongues are seeking out each other so that they may dance a brilliant tango.

Her tongue is like silk, gliding delicately across mine. She uses her lips to suck me in deeper and I moan at the way that she takes me. I can feel the wetness pooling between my legs already and we have only just begun. It has always amazed me how her kisses could dissolve me into a liquid pile in nothing flat.

She is starting to deepen our kiss and for a moment I am lost in it. A gentle Cambodian breeze picks up my hair and I am reminded that we are still in the rice fields. My mind then drifts to the people behind us who are tending the fields, and probably getting quite the show right now.

Little do they know that the show has just begun.

I take my hand and put it on her shoulder and push down, urging her to sit on the soft green grass that is below. She begins to move and I move with her not wanting to break our kiss. Our tongues still touch and taste within the confines of each other's mouths as we both make our way down to the ground.

She is sitting upright with her back against the tree and I position myself so that I can straddle her lap. Her dress is already hiked up, making my next move an easy one. We continue to move our mouths against each other, this time with a little more haste, but still the same amount of gentleness. As I feel her lean in to the kiss, I snake one of my hands in between us to cup the space below her navel. I can feel the warmth that has built up between her legs and it is enough to send a jolt through my body.

I can feel my own wetness, and I am pretty sure that I am dripping. I put my own urges and wants aside for the time being though because all I can think about right now is loving the girl in front of me. I remove my lips from hers under a gentle protest and begin a trail of soft kisses from each side of her neck to each shoulder, making sure not to miss an inch of her skin. Her head is now lulled back and her mouth has once again parted slightly. Her breathing is becoming labored and the little moans that are escaping are making the wetness between my own legs grow even more.

"Pip…" Her words falter when one of my fingers darts out to stroke her nerve gently through her gstring. It is already swollen and protruding from under its protective hood. I cant help the moan that escapes my own mouth at this wonderful revelation.

Just using my one finger I begin to rub tiny circles on the top of her hardened nub. I move my free hand and take one of her perfectly round breasts in my palm to begin to kneed and paw at the soft flesh. Her nipple hardens in my palm and my lips curl up when I take notice. I use my thumb and forefinger to bring it to an even more hardened peak and then squeeze and release it. Her breasts are one of her most sensitive areas. There are many times that I have concentrated all of my efforts on just her chest and have made her scream my name. I am pretty proud of those moments.

I shake my head to bring me back to the now and I smile as my fingers start to become wet even through the fabric of her underwear. I look down and see the signs of what I am doing to her. I keep my eyes down and admire the way my finger is teasing her sensitive nerve. I then return my gaze to her face. Her eyes are still closed, her head tilted and her mouth still parted. I smile wide before moving my lips in closer to her ear so that I can whisper to her.

"I want to be inside of you." I softly say and I add a gentle lick to her ear lobe for effect.

"Fuck." Her famous sentiment falls from her mouth signaling this will not take long at all.

I take two fingers now and use them to move the fabric of her underwear to the side so that I can trace her outer folds. Her juices coat her outer walls and my fingers move without a hitch. She arches her hips up, giving me the signal that she won't be able to stand my teasing. It is only a matter of time before she is going to let go. I take my two fingers and move them towards her inner folds and begin to gently and slowly trace them. My fingers become even more coated than they were before. My attention is disrupted just slightly when I hear talking behind me but I quickly return to what I was doing.

"Please." A pitiful plea leaves her mouth and now her eyes are open, begging me for release as she sits right at the edge.

I don't tease her any longer. I need to feel her, to be inside of her. I need to watch as I bring her to brink and then hold her close to me as she tumbles.

"I've got you baby." A familiar phrase to let her know that I will take care of her, not just now but for as long as she will allow me too.

My lips meet hers at the same moment two of my fingers find her opening. Little by little, I deepen our kiss as my long slender digits begin to gently make their way deep inside of her. It is hot within her walls, a pleasing feeling that I am lucky enough to be familiar with. When I am knuckle deep I stop and just feel her warmth around me. I feel as my own juices begin to seep out of my opening but it is still not about me right now, but I can't put it out of my mind this time.

"Al…" My sentence is cut off by a sizeable moan releasing from my mouth.

She perks up. Knowing exactly what I am asking for. She straightens up just enough and puts one of her hands between us and goes straight to the place that I need her the most. She wastes no time entering me and going in deep. She knows I have had plenty of work up just loving on her.

Her fingers find a perfect pace and I do my best to meet it. It is hard for me to concentrate on what I am doing to her when she begins to curl her fingers inside of me hitting my gspot. My body jumps and I moan out her name loud enough to where the laughs behind us I know are aimed at me. I look up, I need to watch as she cums for me. My eyes meet hers and there is that familiar look.

"Pipes, please." She is begging now.

My fingers pick up their pace and my thumb joins in, rubbing tight circles on the top of her nerve. She takes notice of what I am doing to her and she matches me. In and out, a fast but steady pace. Every third thrust, adding in a curl to make each other fall even faster than before.

Our lips find each other again and a passionate kiss ensues as we both work within each other to draw out a beautiful release.

Seconds later, it happens.

The sounds of each other names falls from the other's mouth. Loud screams follow as warm cum begins to spill out of our openings into the other's palm. Our kiss continues as we hold on tightly to the other, riding out wave after wave of our earth shattering orgasms. Jolt after jolt being felt by the other. Heart beats quicken and then begin to finally slow again.

It takes minutes before I come down and even longer before Alex is breathing a steady breath. When it is safe we both pull out of each other and begin to lick off the remnants of cum that we had worked a few minutes to obtain. When we are both sure that there is not another drop left to lick, we place our arms around each other and hold on. I look up. She is smiling and her head is against the tree once again. It is not just a smile though. It is that one that she only shows me, the one that comes out when she simply feels happy.

I lay my head on her chest and tighten my arms around her. I sigh when I feel her do the same. My mind begins to wonder as I collapse into the warmth of her body against mine. Back to when we first started and the way we used to love each other with such hunger and desire and then the amazing flash forward to now many years later. The hunger and desire still ever present but it is deeper and it holds so much more weight than it did in the beginning.

We have done a lot of growing since that first time around, a lot of soul searching as well. But even after all of that, there is one constant thing that is apparent between the two of us. Whether it be in the comfort of our own home or in a rice field in Cambodia, as long as we are together, a new chapter can be written.

Author Notes.

I will continue to apologize for the long breaks in between updates. Hopefully soon I will be able to hammer out chapters quicker for you all. Thanks for reading and for all of the support you all gave me when Inevitable was taken and translated in another language on this site. Means A lot...

Please Review.


	5. Sweet Surrender

It's happening again.

My skin is sweaty and my heart is pounding. I am doing everything that I can to move, but I can't. I have been laying her paralyzed in fear just trying to count the beats, but I am losing count. They are just too fast. I have gone months without those horrible dreams and images in my head and now here they are…back again, fresh in my mind. I thought once my life changed and I was finally happy, it would be enough to stop the horrors of the night…but I guess when the past wants to come back to haunt you, it will find a way.

Within seconds, I feel the softness of her arms making their way around me. Next is the soothing tone of her voice, which is heard in little vibrations in my right ear. She has done this same exact thing many times, she always knows the right thing to say and also the right thing to do.

This one was a really bad one. I can feel my body shaking violently as if an earthquake is going on at the same time. I'm trying to open my mouth to scream myself back to reality but it is no use. She can't hear anything. Somehow my voice is being blocked by whatever region of the nightmare I am still trapped in.

I can hear whispers and I think a finger just made its way to my lips. I believe that I am starting to come to. I can feel her touching me. One hand is on my shoulder and the other on my upper arm shaking me gently. A few moments later and she is turning me over. My eyes are still shut. I am afraid to open them, just in case her being beside me and soothing me is just somehow someone's cruel joke, and it is just another part of my nightmare. My name is said once, then twice and by the third time my eyes meet hers. It is not a bad dream at all, instead it is my beautiful reality staring back at me.

Her lips are quick to meet my forehead and kiss away at the sweat that I had accumulated during my ordeal. I can already feel myself start to calm. Her hands now meet my cheeks and she is pulling my lips towards hers. A soft feather like skim of my lips and that smile…that beautiful smile that I always long to see.

"That was a rough one Alex, but you are okay now. I've got you." I hear her say as I am still trying to get the rest of me to realize that right now is so much sweeter than the horror I just endured.

A few more kisses across my forehead, and she is helping me to sit up. My body is achy. I must have been putting up one hell of a fight. She pulls me in again. Her lips are on mine. A soothing peck followed by another and then another. Each one a deeper exchange that the one before. I pull away, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"If you are attempting to calm me, I love your technique." I tell her.

A small laugh escapes her mouth and she bows her head playfully.

"Well is it working?" She asks.

I don't say anything. Instead I bring my hands up to tangle in her hair. Soft blonde tresses begin to curtain her shoulders as I pull her closer to me. I waste no time. My lips search out hers this time, and we begin a loving exchange. It takes less than a minute before her tongue manages its way into my mouth and a simple kiss has now become heated. After what I have just gone through, all I can think about is feeling the love of my life.

Moments later I am out of breath and I have to pull away. A grin spreads across her face, she knows she's getting to me in such a perfect way right now. She has barely touched me and my body feels like it is on fire. She is working me over quickly and I am loving every minute of it.

Her hands have started a slow decent down my sides. I do my best to adjust myself so that I am sitting directly in front of her. Tiny goosebumps raise on my skin as her fingers brush against me on their way under my t-shirt. I need to touch her, to feel her skin as well. I slip my hands under her back side and lift her just enough to give her the hint to straddle my lap. She wraps her legs around my waist and in an instant the heat that is building between her legs is felt on the lower area of my stomach.

I lean in, my lips now pressing against her neck. Soft wet kisses skimming down the left side of her silk like skin. A brief pause to gauge her reaction. Her mouth is slightly open and her eyes are closed. I can hear her breath as it hitches and the soft moan of my name when I paint the right side of her neck much in the same way.

"Alex." It is now her turn to be at a loss for words. Which I have to admit is some of my finest moments. Anytime I can render Piper Chapman speechless is always a victory of some sorts. It is not very often that it happens. But when it does, it is in these instances where I can't help but gloat a little bit after the fact. I laugh on the inside and then take control of this very beautiful situation.

"I'm supposed to be settling you." She manages to say in between deep breaths. I can't help the little laugh that escapes from my mouth as she tries to say something else but fails miserably to make any sense.

"Arms up." I whisper sweetly in her right ear before taking her lobe in my mouth with a gentle suck.

She happily chooses this time to listen to me and raises her arms above her head. I inch her t-shirt off of her thin figure slowly, making sure to lightly scrape her soft skin with my fingernails. I know exactly what this does to her. The barely there touches on her body provide just the right amount of teasing. She is beginning to lose control. I can see the proof in her blown pupils and the way that her lips are pursed. She's moaning my name and beginning to move her hips.

"Slow down baby." I tell her softly as I move one of my hands around to rest on her lower back.

I begin to draw patterns with my fingers in an effort to distract her just a little. My free hand enters into this sweet love fest and I begin to move it down her front. Her head lulls back and her mouth widens as my fingers trace along her collarbone and then slips in the space between her breasts. I dip my head just as she arches forward and I am able to take her right nipple in to my heated mouth. They are already hardened and I smile at the praise her body is giving to me. My mouth closes around her, providing a warm enclosure. My tongue gently licks the sweet intruders. She is gasping and the moans of my name begin to get louder.

I let go with a gentle pop and then shift so that I can pay the same attention to her left nipple. She is shifting on my lap and making a whining sound to let me know that she needs more. I let her nipple go in the same fashion as the first one and raise my head so that my lips are in line with hers. She surges forward, barely giving me time to react. Her mouth is over mine kissing me hungrily. I swallow down the moans that escape her and try my best to get the upper hand, but it is no use. Her hand has somehow managed to slip all of the way down my front, rendering me helpless.

"Piper." It's a breathless attempt to try to gain back my top status. She just smiles and continues on. She's got me in a checkmate now. And my god I have no complaints.

Her hand is passing by my navel and I can't help but to begin a motion with my hips. I am aching and only she can ease it. She's getting closer with each passing second, but I swear she is prolonging what I need. Guess teasing the stunning blonde is not always such a good thing. Especially when it comes to paybacks.

Focus Alex.

A silent two word pep talk. If I don't gain a bit of strength, I am going to be a hot mess in less time than I would ever care to admit. I somehow manage to take over our heated kiss at the same point that her hand slips into the front of my thongs. Her hand is flat against my now swollen nerve and she has yet to move it. I slip my tongue in her mouth just as she begins to protest my takeover. I lick around the inside of her mouth, tasting the warmth and sweetness inside there.

"Fuck." I quickly pull my lips away and gasp out as two of her fingers begin to slip inside my very slick folds.

My eyes meet hers and I slightly catch the sight of her smile. I move against her fingers as she massages my bundle of nerves. I can feel myself losing control pretty quickly, but I don't want to cum without her.

"Together." I manage to get out as she begins to slowly slip her fingers inside of me.

She stalls her fingers, giving me a chance to catch up a little. My hand finish the decent into her underwear where I am met with a copious amount of wetness. A surge of energy flows through me and for a moment I gain a little bit of composure. I tease her opening with two of my fingers and wait for what I know is coming next.

"Al…" She stutters and I happily oblige her request.

I lock eyes with her as my fingers start to slowly enter and move inside of her. She begins to move two long slender fingers in and out of me as well. We quickly find a matching rhythm and work to bring each other to the edge. Our lips meet again in a loving embrace of tongue and cheeks. Our hips find the rhythm our fingers began and we hold on tight.

"Fuck Pip…right thhhere." I'm a stuttering mess.

Her fingers are deep and her lips are soft against mine. I can feel myself already starting to let go. My opening is pulsing against her digits and my nerve is swollen and beating. I can't help the gasp of air that escapes me when I feel her insides start to clamp down against me. She is almost there.

"Please…Al…" I speed up my motions, going in as deep as I can and then almost pulling all of the way out. I can feel the liquid start to build up within her walls and the way her body is responding to my new faster pace.

"Cum for me Piper." I sound just a little too proud but that's okay, this is always such a special time for us.

She moans loudly at the same time I feel her body start to bow. Her fingers stop momentarily inside of me as her strong orgasm starts to rip through her body. On a particular strong jolt her fingers go in me further and hit just the right spot to send me tumbling overboard.

I can feel her stream of cum cover my fingers as I continue to go in and out of her. She is closing in tightly around me and it is one of the best feelings. My body is writhing and still being racked as another orgasm soars through.

Much to her amusement it is several minutes before I am able to catch my breath. She somehow was able to come down before me which is actually a pretty rare occurrence. She untangles her legs from my waist and we carefully remove our fingers from each other.

"Put them back." I say with a chuckle, not particularly enjoying the loss.

"I need to remove these first." She is wobbly, but she is able to pull herself off of the bed and remove her soaked underwear. She teasingly throws them towards me and then climbs back onto the bed.

I have shifted my position and have also relieved myself of my wet garment. My chest is heaving as my breath is still trying to steady. She's sliding in close to me. Her leg is lifted to drape over my body and her head lays on my chest. Her fingers trace around my still hardened peaks in an innocent fashion but I swear my body wants to erupt again.

She realizes this fact when a tiny pinch to my nipples sends my hips arching roughly upwards.

"Not quite yet settled sweetheart. I bet I can fix that." She teasingly says as she begins to climb on top of me.

"Oh Godddd!"

Author Notes.

For You.


	6. The Edge Of Glory

The soft light glows above us as my hands glide across her skin. She arches at the temperature of my body starting to come in contact with hers. My hands, they are not at a warming state, just barely below comfortable as we lay beneath the stars within the Betty Dawes Woods. It's a chilly night but it has its own perfections laced within it. I am a huge lover of adventure and even of risk taking, but this, this is a whole new level that I have never thought to pursue.

She's lying on her back, her breasts beautifully poking through her see through top. Her body just barely being illuminated by the night's sky. She stares up hoping to get a glance of a falling star through the forest of trees. She's a believer that the stars hold all of our dreams within their clutches. I just think she is a bit of a nutter on occasions. I smile to myself at the innocence about her. I move my hands a little further up. It's killing me right now to pace myself, when all I want to do is have every bit of her against every bit of me right now.

Her heart beat is speeding up, but she pays me not much attention. Her eyes become wider as she spots what she has tried all night to get a glimpse of. She smiles, closes her orbs, makes her wish and releases them back open.

She is now complete, at least in this moment.

I stop all movements and watch her for a moment. Her eyes are mesmerizing. They are wide and glistening, thanks in part to the glimmer of the stars. She takes a deep breath and arches her body just enough to let me know that I should never have stopped what I thought I was so sneakily getting away with. I lean down and kiss her cheek and move my wondering hand to settle on her right breast. Her smile widens and a silent cheer is said within me because yep, I've still got it.

She is quite beautiful and carefree in such a setting. She looks comfortable and angelic as there is just enough light for us to make out the existence of each other. She turns to me, still a smile in tow, just as my thumb and forefinger close around her nipple. I hold back a gasp as the sound that protrudes through her lips is nothing short of harmonic. I pause for a moment, taking in the smells around me. The smell of the trees, the gorgeous wild daffodils, the wind and the beautiful perfume that is releasing from the love that's lying beside me.

The wonderful odors continue to permeate my senses as my tongue drops down on her skin to get a taste. I inhale slowly and then start with a long lick in the space between her breasts. Salty and sweet as her body starts to react with just a tinge of sweat. I look up to gauge her reaction. Her mouth is slightly open, making way for the sultry moans to escape her gorgeous full lips. She has this look of peace about her. I can't help but smile at the fact that it is me that makes her feel this way.

I shake my head slightly as if I need to clear my thoughts in order to continue on. Another lick in the same spot, this time traveling downward. A slight turn to my left and her nipple is nestled between my top and bottom lip. It hardens instantly within my warm mouth. I begin to suck gently and then I stop. I feel her body make tiny movements as if to encourage me to continue on. I oblige her fully and this time I have no intention at all of stopping.

Slowly my warm mouth blankets her now hardened nub. I lick soft and slow, drawing out every noise from her that I could possibly imagine. I throw in a gentle but firmer suck to set her body on fire. It works as the raspy sound of her voice feels the crisp cool night air.

"Alex." My name comes out in a throaty gasp.

I watch her lips for a moment, so sure that she has something else to say. She says nothing more. She just darts out her tongue to lick her dry lips and begins a slow motion with her hips. I continue to tease her left side a few moments longer before I switch my attention to her right side.

I repeat my previous motions and listen as her moans and gasps become louder. She is quickly losing control as I get a whiff of the faint smell of her body mixed with what I know to be my own arousal as well. I'm soaked and I have no intention of hiding that from her any longer.

I release her right nipple with a pop and watch the pouty protesting look that paints across her face as I stand up above her. Her pout disappears and turns upward quickly though as I begin to easy off my formfitting black tank followed my matching panties. I playfully throw them towards her and I'm pretty sure that tinge of an eye roll is a reaction to what I have been hiding. I smile at her and lean down to remove her clothes as well. Although, I have to admit I'm doing it in a quick and not so romantic manner at all.

But, what can I say, I can't wait any longer.

I NEED her…I WANT her…

"I love you." I say as I move one of my thighs in between hers. I inch her legs apart and then place my body inside the space that I have just created. I am still raised up just watching her pupils grow bigger and her tongue dart out to moisten her lips. I move my body up just a bit and then lower myself down, making sure that our waists are lined up with each other's.

The moan she lets out when our nerves come in contact with each other is raspy and low. I'm pretty sure that sound just sent a rush of new heat right to my opening. She's watching me as I begin to make little movements against her hips. She wants to say something but she is held speechless. I lean down, placing my lips on hers. I hold them there, tasting and taking in the softness of her. I am surprised when I feel her tongue make its way inside my mouth, but I don't protest.

Her soft silky tongue starts to lick around the confines of my mouth and I feel my body light on fire. It's electric and intoxicating the rhythm she has started up within me. Her arms come around my neck and she begins to twiddle with my hair. She has set the pace and with the addition of my tongue now joining hers, I am able to match it.

We kiss softly but with a hunger and a desire to get even closer. I swallow her deep moans as she has the pleasure of letting mine escape at every sign. She says that she loves the sound and there is never the intention of suffocating them.

I can't breathe, but I don't want to be the first to pull away. I've got to stay in control or I am going to lose it way too soon. I push forward firmly placing my nerve against hers, causing her to let go and gasp loudly. I smile and so does she when she is fully aware of the sneak attack that has just taken place. I mouth an apology although we both know it not to be true.

Then I lean down.

Her heart is beating fast. I lay my head down on her chest to listen as I feel one of her hands come up to again play with my long hair. I take in the moment and memorize how much I enjoy the sound of the constant and quick beats of her heart. A tear escapes my left eye as I realize that these rhythmic beats are only for me. I don't wipe it away. I just let it fall upon her now warm skin.

I am brought back quickly to the moments before though when I feel myself start to beat in such a perfect way. I can feel my body reacting even more so than it had been before. I guess it is something about the open scenery and this perfect love I have beside me that has my senses heighted in such a good way.

I look down at my girl, eyes sparkling enough for me to see the love within them. I am so very lucky. I can't believe…I can't even express my feelings right now. At least not with words.

"Al." A soft reminder that I'm making her wait.

I release a small laugh and then place my lips back over hers. I kiss her, making sure that she can feel every emotion that I have running through me at this moment. Its soft and gentle, wanting and not at all rushed. There's no reason for it to be, we have all night.

My reminiscing has caused me to lose the upper hand, and soon enough with a pretty sneaky flip, I am the one with my back against the blanket. I can now see why her eyes have been so fixed on the sky. It is glowing and gorgeous out tonight.

"I love you." It's barely above a whisper but my body hears her loud and clear.

"Copycat." I gasp out as she mimics the position I had with her moments before.

She just giggles and begins to use her long thin fingers on my skin. She's touching me everywhere. When she skims my right nipple my body jumps.

"Jesus, you're not even going to chat me up first?" Her giggle is louder this time but her fingers don't stop. My nipple hardens with the perfect rolls of her thumb and forefinger and I'm almost positive it turns to stone when I feel her tongue glide intricately across it. I try to say something but my words are cut off when her tongue enters my mouth a second time and she begins to own me with more passion than before.

"Pip…" An embarrassing almost begging sound comes out.

She drops her hand off of my breasts and starts to go down. Soft circles on my stomach. A gently swirl around my navel. And then…

"Fuck." I scream out.

Two of her fingers find solace on top of my sensitive bundle of nerves. She is gentle and slow. She barely puts any pressure on me and this is driving me nuts. I arch up to try to gain some much needed friction but she is on to me and she moves her fingers away.

"Shhh." She says, placing those same two fingers on to my mouth allowing me to smell the mess she is making of me. I open up for her and she gently puts them inside. I lick and suck the remnants of love that I have on me, and then watch as she takes her fingers back and places them inside of her own mouth.

My eyes roll in the back of my head because I am pretty sure that is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen her do. When she finishes tasting her fingers, she drops them down again, this time making a beeline for my opening. She starts just outside of it, just outlining one of my most sensitive areas. I am beginning to lose it.

"You are so wet baby." An obvious observance from the love of my life.

I want to think of some crazy quip or a crazy silly come back, but I have nothing right now. I am completely and totally at her mercy, and she knows it. She leans down, licking up the valley of my breasts, then my collarbone and ultimately back to my mouth. She's right above me her lips slightly parted, eyes gleaming and sweaty. This is the picture of perfection I think to myself.

"I love you." The words barely make it out of her mouth before her lips are on mine and two fingers begin to push inside of me.

I almost cum right then but I am quickly able to gain a bit of composure and begin to move with the rhythm that she has so nicely set. Her movements are staggered, pushing all of the way in and then pulling them all of the way out. I can hear just how wet I am on every decent and it only makes me wetter.

I need to feel if she is the same.

I take one of my hands and snake it between us. She adjusts herself just enough to give me some space to do as I wish. I reach up, and when my fingers come in contact with her nerve…

"AAlllllex." She screams my name. She is so swollen and sensitive right now. I know this will not take long at all.

With the same two digits I enter her as deep as I can. She jumps slightly at the feeling and then starts to move on them. Her head is tossed back and the sweat that has accumulated on her forehead falls to my chest. The movements of her own fingers inside of me are almost halted as I have rendered her almost unable to move with my own talented fingers.

Minutes roll by as sweat begins to build upon us. In and out, in and out we draw each other to the edge and then pull back again. She is leaking on my fingers as I know I must be on hers. I can feel her muscles as they are starting to methodically clamp down on me.

"My God…68…68 now."

I have to laugh a little because this is still so funny to me. After all of the time we have been together Piper still have this little girl innocence about her. She has never been a fan of the number 69 so she, being such a genius came up with her own number.

A small smack on my right arm brings me back and soon we are quickly moving into position.

She is still above me, this time her perfect backside in view. I place my hands on her and rub her cheeks before making my way to settle on her hips. Moments later, I bring her down to rest on my tongue. She is soaked and I can feel her juices beginning to smear on my face. I am getting ready to go in further when I feel her enter me. I momentarily lose my breath.

I moan out loudly, which is followed closely by hers. We are both squirming and moving our hips trying to ease the fire and the ache that is built up so high right now. I can feel myself already wanting to let go but then again I don't want to yet. I want to enjoy being with her like this for as long as I possibly can.

I take a deep breath and begin to ride her tongue. Pulling myself out of her mouth and then dropping myself down so that she goes all of the way back in. She follows my ministrations. We flick our tongues within each other causing moans and gasps of pleasure. I move one of my hands off of her hips so that I can bring it up and use my thumb to rub her nerve. She moans against my opening, causing a perfect vibration against my sensitive area. I can feel her body as it starts to build to its peak. A few more flicks of my tongue inside of her and a gentle pinch on her nub and she begins to fill my mouth with her cum.

"ALLLLLLLEEEEXXXXX…"

She is twitching and convulsing around my mouth as I drink what she has to offer me. I can feel my own body starting to go. An accidental nudge of her nose to my nerve and I'm on the edge of glory as well.

"PPPPPPIIIIII." My words halt as another wave of her begins to enter my mouth. I don't miss a beat and I certainly will not waste any of what she is offering up right now.

My own body begins to be racked with not just one more but two more waves of pleasure. I want to scream out her name, to tell her I love her, but I can't. Just grunts and moans fill the night air. Our hearts are beating so fast and I swear the ache I have is just becoming more.

Minutes pass, and still we hold on as we ride out the ends of our orgasms. A few more moments pass and we are finally beginning to calm ourselves. We gently begin to lick and clean each other up, until we are satisfied that nothing has been forgotten. When we are happy with the results, she turns herself around and lays her body down beside mine.

No words are spoken yet. They don't have to be. We just stare at each other, smiling and admiring what we have just done. Her hot breath hits mine as mine does hers. We smell each other on our lips and want nothing more than a taste. I lean forward licking her top lip and then her bottom. She does the same to me. We both put our arms around each other and we pull in close before locking our lips in a beautiful tango. We are a wonderful mixture, the perfect combination. She holding me tighter as her kisses are starting to waiver. Her breathing is also starting to slow. I believe that she has just fallen asleep. I pull back and take in the sight of her. A smile quickly spreads as I cradle her in my arms. I think back and remember the thought that I had going through my mind earlier.

I am so very lucky.


End file.
